truth or dare for the billionith time!
by wondergirl12
Summary: i want to make my own truth or dare so here it is. any reviews are welcome. LIKE ALWAYSREMAINME I WILL USE EVERY DARE SUBMITTED.
1. Chapter 1

W: I know a lot of you guys are tired of truth or dares, but I have wanted to make one for a long time.

Rules:

No deaths

No rated M things

No use of alcohol or drugs

No adult themes

Any reviews that do reply to the rules will be taken

Any OCS will be taken

Have fun daring!

W: those are the rules. Thank you for joining in.

**My OCS. In this truth or dare show**

Name: Justin k. Andrew

Eye color: deep blue

Penguin feather colors: black around regular spots, but has gray inside of white stomach.

Relationships: Kowalski and Julian

Gender: boy

Rose b. Andrew

Eye color: radiant blue

Fur color: light gray, but black on back, and orange on stomach. Tail has white rings around it.

Relationships: Kowalski and Julian

Gender: female

W: this is the only story besides hospitalized that the twins have appeared in.

Name: winter k lilyton [me]

She is also known as W in the truth or dare.

Eye color: brown

Gender: female

Likes: daring and TV shows

Hates: skipper, rico, and private [meaning romance wise]

Personality: ambitious, and vegetarian

Crush: none

Looks: she is a human. She wears a white tank top all the time, and blue jeans.

Extra: she somehow always knows what rico is saying.

You can dare me otherwise known as W too.


	2. Chapter 2

W: hey we already have a dare so here it is. Oh and by the way people in this story Kowalski is female, and married to Julian. Her name in here is koko.

Skipper: kiss Marlene fully on the lips

Julian: you must massage mort, and act like you like it. Then let mort hug your feet for 24 hours.

Koko: okay I want to see this

Skipper: yeah that's just great

Justin: come on uncle skipper you can do it

[Skipper pats him on the head]

Skipper: thanks Justin

[He hesitates, but goes over to Marlene]

[He then kisses her]

Rose: hehhe; uncle skipper and Aunt Marlene sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Koko: skipper you could have stop kissing her 16 seconds ago.

[Skipper stops kissing her, and they both stare back embarrassed]

Koko: moving on

W: right Julian your turn; um somebody take Justin and Rose out of here.

[Rico drags Rose and Justin out]

W: rico you might want to stay out there to

Marlene: why did they have to leave?

W: I don't think they would like seeing their dad like this

W: you know actually rico take koko out

Koko: aww come on

[Rico drags her out the door to wait with them]

W: okay Julian do your thing

[Julian massages mort; he wants to stop, but he holds out tight]

Marlene: why did koko have to leave wondergirl?

W: oh because I think she would have stopped this

Marlene: oh yeah I can see that happening.

W: see more different then you think

Marlene: you can tell it.

W: alright Julian let mort hug your feet for 24 hours.

Julian: this just gets worse and worse

[Mort hugs feet]

W: so let us talk while we wait for the 24 hours to be out.

Marlene: okay anyone have anything to talk about.

W: I do now skipper on a scale of 1 to 10; how good was that kiss with Marlene.

[All heads turn to skipper awaiting the answer]

Skipper: well I can't lie. It was a 10

Marlene: [silently to herself] yes!

W: wow skipper didn't see that coming.

[You can hear rico whistle from the other room]

Skipper: [blushes]

Private: aww how cute

Julian: now I have something to do later.

Mort: I do too [still hugging feet]

W: alright Marlene on a scale from 1 to 10; how good was that kiss.

Marlene: [giving it some thought] I say 1

W: [spits out smoothie] what!

[Everyone gasps]

Skipper: [looks down to ground]

Marlene: you didn't let me finish

Marlene: 1-0

Skipper: [gasps]

W: woot woot love birds in the house.

[Rico whistles again]

W: well goodbye everyone hope you enjoyed our little show.

W: [shouts to offset] okay can we get coffee now!


	3. Chapter 3

W: hello people. I forgot to mention in the last chapter those dares were by Hazel The Rabbit. Now our new set of dares is by TheWazzupPeople.

W: but first we have a new guest. Her name is Alex. She is a penguin with sapphire blue eyes. She can be annoying at times.

W: okay now onto the dares.

Skipper- slap each and everyone one of the OCS.

Marlene- yell randomly at Julian

Alex- juggle some pies then throw them at skipper

Koko [Kowalski] - invent something that won't destroy anything.

W: let the daring begin.

Skipper: okay

[He goes over to Alex and slaps her]

Alex: you jerk [punches skipper in gut]

Skipper: oww [goes over to Justin]

Skipper: sorry kid [slaps him]

Justin: meanie [trips skipper]

Skipper: I'll get you later kid.

Skipper: [goes over to rose and slaps her]

Rose: mommy!

Koko: what's going on?

Rose: [crying like a little girl]

Koko: oh great…

Skipper: well that's all of them

Marlene: my turn

Marlene: Julian you never do anything right!

Julian: yeah and that is why my kids are adorable

Koko: uh Julian can you help me here

Julian: not now koko I got matters to deal with

Koko: other than your own kids!

Marlene: I think I just proved it.

Koko: your darn right girl. [Rocks a crying rose]

Rose: wahhhh!

W: alright Alex your turn

Alex: glad too. [Juggles pies for half an hour]

W: [bored] are you going to throw them yet

Marlene: [reads book]

Skipper: [sitting and staring]

Private: [watching butterfly]

Rico: [reading explosives magazine]

Koko: [cradling rose, and setting her in crib]

Julian: [yawning]

Mort: [bored]

Maurice: [making self smoothie]

Justin: [playing with toy truck]

Rose: [sleeping in crib]

Alex: [throws pies at skipper, which wakes him up]

Alex: always go with the least expected

Skipper: grrrrr…

Private: next dare!

W: hmm well this one doesn't say what Koko does if she fails.

Marlene: how about if she does she has to go on a date with rico.

W: where did you get that idea?

Marlene: please I see how rico looks at her. Right rico.

Rico: [rubs flipper behind neck]

Koko: alright

[Koko goes into lab for 3 hours]

W: hmm so what do you have?

Koko: this is going to make skipper more attractive

Skipper: hey!

W: now this I have got to see

Alex: totally

Koko: [pours mixture on skipper]

Skipper: did it work?

[skipper turns into a hot supermodel]

W: meow

Alex: wow

Marlene: [mouth watering]

Rico: [whistles]

Private: oh my

Julian: grrr

Koko: sweet!

Maurice: I can tell this is going to backfire

Mort: yep

Rose: where did uncle skipper go?

Justin: I think skipper was replaced by an alien

[Skipper than blows up]

W: omg

Alex: what just happened?

Maurice: I told you

Mort: I like explode skipper

Marlene: where did he go?

Koko: I think I know. Skipper comes out of window, and lands by koko]

Skipper: high-five

[Koko and skipper high-five each other]

W: huh

Alex: what?

Marlene: double huh

Rose: yeah Skippy not dead!

Justin: aww man…

W: well I guess koko did invent something that worked. It was an April fool's joke. Thanks for coming to the show. I need more dares to proceed.


	4. Chapter 4

W: welcome back to the truth or dare show. Tonight we have dares from TheWazzupPeople again. Let's see how this unfolds.

Rose: hehhe you make it sound like the tele

Justin: I think its pronounced television

Rose: what Eva's

W: I think we know who the smart one is.

Julian- say something intelligent

Rico- blow up your dolly

Skipper- don't be annoying

Alex- don't be annoying too

Marlene- go on a date with koko [O.o]

Alex and skipper- argue about cheese

Private- dye your hair [I guess that means feathers?]

Anyone who says TheWazzupPeople rocks gets cookies

W: alright Julian your first

Julian: fraternal

W: where did you learn that?

Julian: koko taught me it

Koko: it's true; it's what our kids are

W: wait Justin and rose were born on the same day?

Koko: yup

W: wow didn't see that coming

Rose: you would think

Justin: oh shut up

W: okay on to the dares, umm now its rico's turn

Rico: no way!

W: come on rico it's a dare

Rico: un-uh

W: how about afterwards I get you that new sassy doll in the market.

Rico: [thinking] okay!

Skipper: wow I didn't think he'd ever agree to that

W: well then you should see what the new doll looks like

Rico: [get's dynamite sticks, and lights them on doll] kaboom!

[A big bang sound is heard on the stage]

Skipper: so what does the new doll look like?

W: [hands magazine]

Skipper: wow mama!

W: yeah that's it. Okay skipper you and Alex can't be annoying.

Skipper: what's that supposed to mean?

Alex: hey I find that highly offense

W: ugh would you two ever shut up!

Rose: who us cause that's impossible

Justin: yeah… hey!

Koko: wow that's the smartest thing she's said all year.

Rose: thank u

Justin: did she just you as in u

Koko: yes, yes she did

W: moving on. Koko; Marlene are you girls ready?

Koko: as ready as I'll ever be

Marlene: sure what the heck

W: alright let's go to the dating site

[Switches to restaurant at the end of the block]

Koko: well here goes the second most embarrassing thing I've ever done

Marlene: what was your first?

Koko: having kids with Julian

Marlene: oh yeah that was totally wrong [laughing]

Koko: [points at bush]

Marlene: [looks to bush, and see's the cast looking at them] umm… anyway!

Koko: let's sit down

Marlene: well at least there's a bright side to this.

Koko: what would that be?

Marlene: at least we weren't asked to kiss at the end of the date.

Koko: I think that I would've thrown up if we had too.

Marlene: me too.

[They eat in silence]

Marlene: well what do we do now?

Koko: I don't know because I never really went on a date

Marlene: what then how are you married to Julian?

Koko: we were drunk so there's your answer

Marlene: oh… man you find out a lot of stuff on dates.

Koko: yeah who doesn't?

Marlene: hey I have something very important to tell you

Koko: what is it?

[Marlene whispers something in her ear]

Koko: oh my [they both start laughing]

Marlene: you have to promise to never tell anyone

Koko: I promise [still laughing]

W: alright we're back to the rest of the dares. Alex and skipper argue it up!

Alex: cheese is boring to argue about.

Skipper: how about we do monster trucks

Alex: no unicorns

Skipper: what about military stuff

Alex: toast

Rose: how can you argue about toast, aunt wondergirl?

W: i don't know, but then again how can you argue about cheese

Skipper: monster trucks!

Alex: toast!

Justin: oh man this is hurting my head

Koko: mine too

Julian: I declare we do monster trucks

Private: how about we do TV

Skipper: monster trucks!

Alex: toast!

W: I think we all are going to have headaches in the morning

Rose: yup

Justin: I concur

Koko: uh-huh

Rico: yup!

Skipper: monster trucks!

Alex: toast!

W: shut up!

[Everyone quiets down]

W: I have an awful headache now. Okay that's it for skipper and Alex

Alex: hey you know what I just made an argument about toast

Koko: you know she's right

W: okay private come here

Private: what is it?

W: which of these colors do you like best?

Private: umm the pink one

W: alright follow me

[They go into the bathroom; you hear tugging, pulling, dragging, and squirting come from inside]

W: done!

[Private comes out with pink feathers all over his body]

Skipper: now he blends in with his lunacorns

Pink private: very funny skippa

W: well that's it [p.s. private will still be pink in the next chapter]. By the way TheWazzupPeople rocks! Oh yeah I get cookies.

Everyone: hey!

W: you snooze you lose!


	5. Chapter 5

W: Okay here's my next edition. Oh and please refer to the first chapter again for I have changed the rules. Thank you!

Alex: can I introduce the new character?

W: sure knock yourself out.

Alex: okay our new guest is from JamESBTR1, the dares are also. Okay her name is Jamie nightshade. She is a penguin who likes skipper.

Alex: I think I'm going to love dares with her…

W: okay I will announce the dares now.

Julian- drink a smoothie from mort's mouth.

Skipper- kiss Jamie and determine whose kiss is better, Marlene or Jamie's.

Marlene- eat a mouse

Rico- act like a girl for 24 hours

Private- act like skipper for eight hours

Koko- slap rose

W: alright let's get on with this.

Julian: ugh this is going to be so disgusting. [Pours smoothie martial in mort]

Mort: I like this fruity taste

Julian: [lifts mort up, and drinks smoothie]

Mort: I don't like this

Julian: neither did I [runs to bathroom]

W: well while they're gone let's do the next dare.

Skipper: I guess this is up to me. [Kisses Jamie]

Jamie: whoa…. [Faints]

W: look like she won't have to hear the answer. Skipper who's a better kisser. Skipper…..

Skipper: [zoned out]

W: I think we know the answer.

Marlene: grrr…

W: rico hold Marlene down.

Rico: [holds Marlene down]

Marlene: let me go [yells]

W: next is what do you know Marlene

Marlene: oh right. [Eats a mouse]

Marlene: I don't think that mouse agrees with me…

[Marlene runs to bathroom with Julian still in there. They both scream]

W: alright rico you're turn

Rico: gwabbh wha?

W: yes rico a girl.

Rico: gwabbh gwahhh sowhh

W: yes you can borrow one of my mini dresses.

[Rico goes into changing room, and comes out in a blue mini dress. He also has a blond wig on]

W: nice dud's tootsie.

Rico: gwahh ohfmog larfge [annoyed tone]

W: well you shove it up yours…

Rico: gwsasfd gwashgh

W: anyway before we get out of hand. Next dare.

Private: stop talking human elf girl

W: elf…. [Is about to cry, but holds it in]

W: next dare…..

Rico: gwahh fesssh

W: I do not. You crazy fish loving #$%*

Private: wow

[p.s. swearing is allowed to be submitted]

Everyone but private, rico, and w: who knew she knew that.

W: shut up!

Rico: gawhww msoajf

W: [steaming with anger] whatever…

Koko: I already know what to do. [Slaps rose]

[Rose sniffles]

Rose: wahhhh!

Koko: had to be today…

W: that's all the time we have... Thank you to people who didn't make me sniffle or angry.

Rico: gahwhag [laughs]

W: grrrrr….

Private: I said shut it elf girl!

W: [runs off crying]


	6. Chapter 6

W: well it has been a long time since we appeared, but we're back!

Rose: yay!

W: well we have no guest star so koko will you say them… koko?

Koko: huh what [puts down cartoon design]

W: how long will you keep ignoring us for drawing!

Koko: till I get a cartoon…

W: well okay then, skipper get her a cartoon, and soon!

Skipper: is that a dare?

W: no I just need her to pay attention.

Julian: I will say them

W: alright

Julian: okay koko needs to go to the dentist with rico as the doctor

Koko: hmm [not paying attention]

Rico: okay!

[Rico drags the confused koko out the door]

W: okay Julian what's the next dare

Julian: skipper has to talk Danish for a chapter

Skipper: Yeah store

W: amazing Danish skills skipper

Skipper: Tak!

Julian: that's it from TheSkySpiritsTalentShow

W: okay well we have another from POMFangirl

Julian: alright [pulls out piece of paper that has dares on them]

Julian: private needs to not talk about lunacorns for 2 days

Skipper: men det er umuligt!

Private: okay

Julian: now the penguins have to go with POMFangirl to her school, so she can teach about them.

W: well we're gonna need koko and rico for this.

(Show shuts down for 15 minutes)

W: okay their back. So how was the dentist koko?

Koko: [drawing again]

W: somebody needs to get her a new hobby

Julian: time for school silly penguins, and cute penguin

Private: thanks

Julian: I was talking to koko

Koko: bye [waves while staring at cartoon paper]

Julian: this is going to take a while

W: you're right so we'll be shutting down for a while

(Shut down show for 2 hours)

W: alright boys what was your experience in school like?

Skipper: skrækindjagende!

Private: heart-breaking

Rico: gabbwah!

Koko: [draw on cartoon design while a kid is sitting beside her]

W: who's this koko?

Koko: my friend from school

Human girl: nice to meet you call me carry

W: okay how long is she going to be here? I don't know

W: goodbye everyone thanks for reviewing, sending in dares, or reading!


End file.
